QUÉ ¿CÓMO NOS HICIMOS NOVIOS?
by nubeRojiza
Summary: Momento incognito post "iLost my mind" previo "iDate Sam & Freddie" ¡Y COMO EN TODOS LOS FINALES ABIERTOS! LOS FANS IMAGINAMOS MAS DE LA HISTORIA PARA NO OLVIDAR A NUESTROS QUERIDOS PERSONAJES. TE DEJO PUES CON UN PAR DE ONE-SHOTS COMO PREAMBULO DE UNA HISTORIA MAS LARGA QUE TENGO ENTRE MANOS. TWO-SHOT BY NubeRojiz@


"**QUÉ ¿CÓMO NOS HICIMOS NOVIOS?" **

_**Momento**__** incognito post "iLost my mind" **__**previo**__** "iDate Sam & Freddie" **_

**TWO-SHOT BY NubeRojiz **

ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS A TODOS LOS FANS DE SEDDIE QUE ME DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS EN MI HISTORIA PASADA "¡HEY SAM!" SUS REVIEWS ME ALENTARON A TERMINARLA, Y A CONTINUAR DESPUES DE 2 AÑOS DE NO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESTA PAREJA TAN PECULIAR. ME IMAGINO QUE OTROS SEGUIDORES, INCLUYENDOME, NOS QUEDAMOS CON GANAS DE MÁS SEDDIE DESPUES DE iGOODBYE, SIN EMBARGO NOS SIGUE ENCANTANDO EL HUMOR QUE PONE DAN EN SUS SERIES DE NICK.

¡Y COMO EN TODOS LOS FINALES ABIERTOS! LOS FANS IMAGINAMOS MAS DE LA HISTORIA (RESPETANDO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR, CLARO ^_^U) PARA NO OLVIDAR A NUESTROS QUERIDOS PERSONAJES. TE DEJO PUES CON UN PAR DE ONE-SHOTS COMO PREAMBULO DE UNA HISTORIA MAS LARGA QUE TENGO ENTRE MANOS.

SI TENGO EL HONOR DE QUE ALGUNO DE MIS AUTORES FAVORITOS ME LEEA, ENTONCES LOS ANIMO A DAR CONCLUSION A SUS FICS, YA QUE DE ESO VIVIMOS LOS FANS, JAJA.

GRACIAS POR DETENERTE A LEER MI NOTA!

SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO.

ATTE: NubeRojiz

**Nota: iCarly y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Dan Shneider y Nickelodeon**.

_Cursiva = pensamientos/llamadas, mensajes de texto…_

Freddie entregó su cámara a Carly, seguido tomo su pera-pad, presionó unas teclas en su computadora y empezó a transmitir un nuevo chat para toda la audiencia de iCarly, mientras Sam lo miraba con desilusión:

"¡Hola!, soy yo Freddie…bueno, ya sé que mucha gente habla de que tal vez deberíamos, ¡no sé!... salir juntos, y otros se preguntan si Sam está loca por así desearlo…Pero nadie me ha preguntado cómo me siento yo." Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

"Ya hablamos de eso." Dijo Sam con desgano.

"No, TU hablaste, TU me dijiste como te sentías mientras te comías ¡una quesadilla!"

"Las quesadillas son lo mejor." Agregó Sam para variar y luego fue silenciada por Carly desde el fondo.

"En efecto…" Continuo Freddie "…si, es muy importante como se siente Sam, pero, lo que yo siento también importa…"

"¡YA BENSON, YA QUEDÓ CLARO!" Lo interrumpió Sam molesta. "Si quieres humillarme en la red en frente de millones de personas, ¡adelante! pues no me importa, ¡cóbrate todas las cosas malas que te...! Y Sam fue silenciada por el inesperado beso que le robó Freddie ante la emoción de todos los presentes en "Aguas Turbulentas" y los miles de fans de iCarly.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron por un instante a los ojos…

"_Me, besó…"_ Pensó Sam quedando pasmada y nerviosa por la acción de Freddie. "¿Es en serio?" lo miro rápidamente de reojo para asegurarse, sus manos aun seguían en los brazos del chico. "Mmmj, así que los dos estamos locos." Torció una sonrisa Freddie sin soltarla. "Y… ¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Sam sin saber el siguiente paso, mientras que el ´chico seddie´ gritaba con emoción en la pantalla del fondo.

"¡OIGAN TODOS! ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR, PANQUECITOS DE MORA AZUL Y WAHOO PUNCH GRATIS EN LA CAFETERIA!" Anuncio el paciente que guardaba el secreto del guardia de seguridad. Todos salieron casi amotinando el lugar.

"Hum-hum." Aclaró Sam la garganta. "Ya, puedes soltarme Freduchini."

"¡Ah!, si, ya-ya puedo." Se alejo Freddie un paso y trato de ver hacia otro lado.

"¡Oigan ustedes dos!" Se acercó Carly. "Si que son lentos, mira que tenernos a todos en suspenso." Hablo avergonzado a sus amigos. "Bueno, yo los dejo para que sigan, ya saben… intimando." Y salió guiñándoles un ojo.

"Ehm…este beso fue…es decir… ¿No te molesto? ¿Cierto?" Se decidió Freddie a hablar.

"Eh, no, yo creo que, estamos ¿a mano…?" Arqueo Sam su ceja.

"Si, je, claro, por lo del encierro…cuando tu me…"

"¡Si! yo también, ¡otro beso inesperado!" Se ruborizó Sam al recordar ese momento.

"Bueno, no soy un experto en estas cosas pero creo que yo, debería…" Se acerca Freddie un poco más a Sam.

"¡SAM!" Entra Spencer corriendo. "Es tu mamá desde Tijuana…" Le entrega Spencer un celular a la rubia.

"¡Bueno, mamá! ¡Qué bueno que llamaste! Escucha… ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Yo no escondí tu bikini!..¡No, tampoco se lo comió espumita!..."

"Pregúntale si la depilación láser funcionó…" Interrumpió Spencer curioso.

"¡SHHHHH!" Lo calla Sam de mal humor.

"Hay bueno." Hace berrinche el artista y sale.

"¡¿Regresas mañana?! ¡Perfecto!...Tienes que venir por mí a "Aguas turbulentas"…. ¡No! ¡No es un motel del centro madre!…Mañana te explico ¿ok?, si, hasta luego." Cuelga Sam volviéndose a Freddie. "¿Me decías?" Pregunta con toda naturalidad.

"¿Eh? Nada, que…debería-mos ir a comer panquesitos de mora azul antes de que se acaben…" Sale rápidamente dejando a Sam.

**Al día siguiente en casa de los Shay…**

"¡Buff! ¡Por fin en casa!" Arroja Sam su mochila al piso y se tiende en el sofá.

"Creí que esta era mi casa." Habla Carly con su habitual sonrisa dirigiéndose a la cocina. "¡¿Quieres Jamón o tocino?!" Pregunta.

"Mamá quiere ambos." Se levanta Sam al instante.

"Lo sabía. Oye a propósito, Freddie me pidió que te dijera que no podrá verte hasta en la noche, tuvo que salir a no sé qué cosa con su mamá." Explica Carly.

"Ah…" Vuelve Sam al sofá algo distraída.

"Y ¿qué tienes? No estás contenta…" Averigua Carly.

"¿Contenta? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" Evade Sam.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡El chico que te gusta se te declaró en frente de miles de personas!"

"Tanto como declararse, no sé, tan solo fue… un beso…" Contradice Sam.

"¡Sam! ¡Se nota que nos han faltado conversaciones de ´chicas´!"

"¡Yak! Eso se oye peor cuando se aplica a mí." Hace una mueca Sam.

"Pero aun así debes estar lista." Se ilusiona Carly.

"¿Lijta para qué?" Pregunta la rubia devorando una tira de tocino.

"Dae…Para cuando Freddie te pida que seas su novia" Dice Carly alegre.

"¡PFFFF¡ ¿Su qué?!" escupe Sam el trozo de tocino.

"¡Su novia!" Le pica Carly las costillas, el color sube en las mejillas de Sam.

"Escuché la palabra novia ¿huh?" Entra Spencer hablando con su clásico acento. "¿Así que los pequeños peleoneros ya son novios? ¡Wou!" Hace un ademan con su brazo.

"¡Oigan! El hecho de que Freddie me haya besado no significa que me pida que sea su novia." Agrega Sam dubitativa. "Además, no estoy segura que…sea buena idea."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si ustedes se gustan." Se desconcierta Carly.

"¿Y eso qué? a Spencer le gusta el queso de cabra y eso no significa que le pida a la cabra que sea su novia."

"¡Sam! Eso no tiene nada que ver." Se desespera Carly.

"¡AJA! aunque…tal vez, podría considerarlou…" Acaricia el artista su barbilla y alza una ceja imaginándose la escena.

"¡SPENCER!" lo reprende Carly.

"¡Ya bueno!" hace berrinche.

"Oigan, mejor olvídenlo." Toma Sam de vuelta su mochila de viaje y se la cuelga al hombro. "Me voy, mamá prometió compensarme por no haber llamado en la semana que se fue a Tijuana, dijo que se le cayó el celular en el inodoro del autobús, y ustedes saben que en los inodoros de los autobuses hay…"

"¡SI YA ENTENDIMOS!" La callan los hermanos Shay con cara de asco.

"OK, ¡adiosito!" Se despide la rubia abriendo la puerta principal.

"¡No olvides regresar en la noche para quedarte a dormir!" Ordena Carly.

**FREDDIE**

"_Muy bien es mi oportunidad antes de que regrese mamá_." Pensaba buscando las llaves de mi casa en los bolsillos. "¡Rayos! ¿Dónde las puse?"

"¿Dónde pusiste qué?" Escuche una voz a mi espalda. "¡SAM!" Me sorprendí. "Creí que tu y Carly se irían directo a tu casa." Traté de actuar lo más natural posible. "Y Carly me dijo que regresarías hasta en la noche." Se acercó un pasó a mi tratando de encontrar algo en mi rostro. "¡AH! Si, lo que pasa es que…pues que…" Recargué mi brazo en la puerta "…Regresé porque olvidé mi, mi bloqueador de nubes." Contesté seguro. "Qué raro…" Trató de averiguar. "…Estoy segura que tu loca madre siempre carga con cosas así en su bolso." Sonrió. "_Genial Benson, es como si un bebe tratara de engañar al mago de las mentiras, tengo que escapar." _"Eh, si, no pasa muy seguido. Bien, que tengas un buen día, nos vemos más tarde…" Me despedí de inmediato y entre a mi casa como rayo antes de que empezara a sospechar algo, a Sam no se le puede engañar.

**SAM**

"Espe…" Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y cerró la puerta tras de sí. _"¡Juro que la Sam de antes entraría sin pedir permiso a su casa y le patearía el trasero por dejarme así!"_ Pensé molesta. "Tonto." Hable a la nada y camine hasta el ascensor.

**FREDDIE**

"_Seguro que querrá patear mi trasero." _Pensé por un segundo dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho, luego me dirigí a toda prisa a preparar lo de esta noche.

**Casa Pucket…** (Imagínenla, pf ^_^U)

"¡¿ESTAS SEGURA QUE NO QUIERES QUE TE LLEVE AL DEPARTAMENTO DE LA MUÑEQUITA?!" Gritó Pam desde las escaleras.

"¡QUE NO!" Gritó Sam de vuelta desde su recámara.

"¿SEGURA?"

"¡SEEEE!"

"…"

"¡PEQUEÑA RUBIA MENTIROSA! ¡DESCUBRI MI BIKINI BAJO LA CAJA DE ARENA DE TU GATO!" Vuelve a gritar Pam.

"…"

"¡LO SABIA, YA VERÁ ESE GATO! ¡TE DESCONTARÉ EL DINERO DE TU MESADA…!"

"¡COMO SI ME DIERAS MESADA!" Se acerca Sam a su puerta para responderle.

"¡DAEEEE!" Se hacen muecas ambas rubias. Sam cierra la puerta de su recámara.

**SAM**

_*vibración*vibración*vibración_

Tomé mi pera-phone, era un mensaje de Carly. Seguro se preguntará por qué no he regresado.

"_Lo siento amiga, esta noche dormiré en mi casa."_

Respondí y me tire en mi cama. "¿HUH?" saque de mi espalda un trozo de pizza y lo comí, no recordaba cuando lo había dejado allí.

_*vibración*vibración*vibración_

"_¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! TIENES QUE VENIR, HICE PALOMITAS Y SPENCER RECIEN COMPRÓ TOCINO BOLIVIANO… _"_

No pude evitar sonreír, juro que pude escuchar su voz reclamándome.

"_Suena muy tentador Carla, pero no puedo dejar que mamá descuartice a espumita, ya descubrió lo del bikini, además, no tengo muchas ganas, nos vemos mañana. XOXO."_

Apagué el celular, conozco a mi amiga y se lo insistente que puede llegar a ser. Mire el techo recostada en mi cama. Di varias vueltas. "¡GENIAL!" No encontraba qué hacer ni cómo sacarlo de mi mente. "Seguro que ya te arrepentiste." Recordé lo indiferente que se portó Freddie en el pasillo. "_Ni siquiera me dijo hola el muy bobo…Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser real, después de todo, los nerds, educados y pulcros no tienen nada que ver con las Pucket_." Continúe pensando. "¡AHHH!" Golpee mi cara con la almohada, "¡¿Querrán recibirme de vuelta en el hospital mental?!" Empecé a divagar. Escuche un maullido que me sacó de mis pensamientos. "¡ESPUMITA! ¿Dónde te habías metido, gato travieso?" Lo tomé entre mis brazos para acariciarlo y lo mire con tristeza. "Al menos tu no te arrepientes de que yo sea tu dueña." Suspire cerrando la ventana, no quería saber de nadie el resto del día.

"¡¿Qué te contestó?!" Preguntó Freddie con impaciencia.

"¡Dijo que no vendrá!" Contestó Carly.

"¡ ¿QUÉ?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ?!" Empezó a dar vueltas Freddie alrededor del sofá de los Shay. "¡MARCALE Y DILE ALGO CARLY!" insistió Freddie.

"¡EN ESO ESTOY FREDDIE! ¿QUE NO ME VES?... ¡NO CONTESTA!" hablaban alterados los jóvenes.

"¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!...¡LO SABIA! AHORA QUEDARÉ COMO UN COMPLETO TONTO, DE SEGURO NO ME VOLVERÁ A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA…"

"¡Ya tranquilízate Freddie! ¡Estas exagerando!" Se exaspera Carly.

"Si Freddie, ¿Qué es lo peor que pudo haber pasado? ¿Qué Sam se haya arrepentido?" Habló Gibby despreocupado.

"¡GIBBY!" lo reprende Carly con la mirada.

"¡SI, ES ESO! ¡SEGURO QUE SAM SE ARREPINTIÓ!" Se sienta Freddie frustrado en el sofá.

"¡Claro que no!" se decide Carly. "¡Gibby!" Llama gritando como sargento.

"¡Si señora!" Se levanta Gibby asustado de su asiento.

"¡Nos vamos a buscar a Sam!" Anuncia descolgando su chaqueta del perchero. "¡SPENCER!" Grita Carly nuevamente. "¡SI SEÑORA!" Aparece el susodicho con cara de susto. "¡Tu nos llevas!" Le ordena nada cortésmente. "¡Y tu te quedas a esperar!" Le echa una mirada a Freddie antes de salir.

**Casa Pucket…**

"¡¿No está Sam?! ¿Y a dónde fue?" Pregunta Carly con preocupación.

"¡Yo que sé, no soy su niñera!" Contesta Pam Pucket recargada en el portal.

"¡PERO ES SU MADRE!" Devuelven Carly, Spencer y Gibby al unísono. (^_^U)

Los tres amigos regresan al auto "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Cuestiona Gibby.

"¡A lo mejor está en los licuados locos!" Saca Spencer su celular para marcar a T-Bou...

"_¡Hola T-Bou! ¿Esta Sam?...Ah, ya veo, ok… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si ya te dije que te pagaré el licuado que me llevé sin pagar! ¡Adiós!"_

Cuelga Spencer. "Lo siento chicos, no estaba."

"Y Sam sigue con el celular apagado. Mmm… lo mejor será que le avise a Freddie." Empieza a marcar Carly con desilusión.

**FREDDIE**

No podía parar de dar vueltas. "_¿Y si Gibby tenía razón? ¿Y si Sam se arrepintió de lo que pasó?" _Pensaba con preocupación.

_*Tono*Tono*Tono_

"_¡CARLY! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!"_

Contesté mi pera-phone de inmediato...

"_Ah, ya veo…si, lo mejor será que recoja todo, nos vemos."_

Colgué. Sam no vendría. Toda la emoción y el nerviosismo que sentí hace rato desapareció, ahora solo quería borrar cualquier evidencia que me delatara. "_¿Cómo pude creer que Sam iría enserio conmigo? Después de todo, las niñas rebeldes, maleducadas y salvajes, no tienen nada que ver con los Benson." _Me dirigí rumbo a la salida de emergencia.

**SAM**

Me estaba empezando a faltar el aire, no es mi costumbre quedarme encerrada en mi habitación, no es mi costumbre quedarme en casa. Escondí a espumita en mi tina de baño y salí. No sabía a dónde ir. Dejé que mis pies me guiaran. Llegué hasta el Bushwell plaza. "Genial…" mire el edificio con desgano. Le dije a Carly que no vendría, y no quiero encontrarme con Fredward. Mire hacia lo alto del edificio. Entre tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Cruce el ventanal y me sorprendió lo que encontré. Las escaleras y el balcón iluminados con pequeñas luces de colores. En una esquina, una mesita alta adornada con un par de velas aromáticas y dos sillas a los extremos. Una laptop con música en uno de los escalones y un olor que de inmediato abrió mi apetito. El lugar estaba arreglado como para… ¿una cita_?... "¿Me abre equivocado de salida de emergencias?"_ Me pregunté interiormente. De pronto escuche unos pasos, me escondí tras la escalera… "_¡Es Benson!"... _Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza…Estaba muy elegante, llevaba una camisa color vino y una corbata negra, su cabello perfectamente peinado…Estaba realmente guapo._ "Definitivamente debes regresar al hospital mental" _Me dije resignada al descubrirme mirándolo como tonta_. _Luego el corazón me dio un vuelco extraño_… "¿Estará en una cita...?" _Me pregunte empezando a sentir algo con lo que no estaba familiarizada y que me hacia querer golpearlo.Empezó a quitar los adornos que al parecer habían sido colocados con sumo cuidado_. "Se va…" _Me levante de golpe… "¡AUCH!" Me golpee la cabeza… _"¡Tonta!"_

**FREDDIE**

"¿Pero qué?"...Escuché un ruido y voltee de inmediato, vi una cabeza rubia bajo las escaleras_. _"¡¿Sam?!... ¡¿Qué haces allí?!"la mire con extrañeza al salir de su escondite.

"Eh… pues yo… estaba…" Sobó su cabeza.

"¡Pensé que no vendrías!" La miré con emoción. Traía puesta la ropa de en la mañana, pero de todas maneras se veía muy linda. Definitivamente Sam me cambio todas las perspectivas.

"¿Qué es todo esto Freddie?" Me preguntó.

El calor subió a mis mejillas. "Esto, pues…es…es para ti."

"¡¿Para mí?!" Dijo extrañada. Casi podría jurar que lucía como una niña inocente. Sonreí en mi interior, jamás la imagine de esa manera. Junte todo el valor que tenia, suspire profundo y la tome de la mano para sacarla del rincón.

"Así es…" Sonreí ofreciéndole un asiento. Sam se acerco dubitativa.

"Tu, ¿hiciste todo esto?"

"Bueno…digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda." Me senté frente a ella.

"Con razón Carly me insistió tanto en que regresara…" Sonreímos ambos.

"¡Ah!, lo olvidaba." Me levante rápidamente, puse una charola de plata en la mesita, y la destape frente a Sam.

"¡Tiritas de pollo frito!" Se ilumino su rostro.

"Y tres dips a escoger." Dije orgulloso. Sam empezó a devorar, dejaría de ser mi rubia favorita. Sonreí nuevamente.

**SAM**

"Freddie, ya es algo tarde, debería avisarle a Carly que si me quedaré con ella." Me levante del asiento. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

"Jejeje…" Empezó a reír Freddie…

"¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso?" Lo mire confundida.

"¿Ah? No, es solo que…Me cuesta creer que en todo este tiempo me llamaste solo por mi nombre."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunte.

"Pues a que tu solo me llamabas con apodos, ya sabes: Fredraro, Frednub, Fredork…y viceversa." Se levantó de su asiento también.

Sonreí. "Si tanto te gustan los apodos, mamá es muy creativa."

"Mejor así por un tiempo." Se retractó Freddie.

"Mmm, supongo que podría intentarlo, aunque en mis genes tengo la necesidad de molestar a alguien tonto… UPSS." Mire a Freddie con una mueca en su cara, se veía lindo, tal vez por eso suelo molestarlo. Me encamine de nuevo hacia la ventana.

"¡Sam, espera!" Sentí de pronto una calidez en mi mano. "Siento la manera en que actué esta mañana, estaba preparando esta sorpresa antes de que mi madre regresara y…"

**FREDDIE**

De pronto Sam se acercó y me dio un beso muy suave en los labios… Olvidé lo que estaba diciendo.

**SAM**

Quería besarlo otra vez. Estaba muy nerviosa, creo que es más fácil hacer las cosas sin pensarlo mucho.

**FREDDIE**

Se aparto de mí. "Entiendo, de todas maneras mañana pensaba patearte por haberme ignorado." Dijo sonriente mi rubia.

**SAM**

Sonrió de lado, "_¡Dios como me encanta esa tonta sonrisa!"... _"¿Y qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?"Preguntó rodeándome con sus brazos y acercándome de vuelta.

**FREDDIE**

Dude en abrazarla, pero dijo que la paliza era hasta mañana, así que por hoy creo salir bien librado.

**SAM**

"_Se siente tan bien estar así de cerca, es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?"_

**FREDDIE**

Trague duro mi saliva y respiré profundo. _"Creo que llegó la hora." _Me dije….. "Sam…tú quieres…ser… ¿mi novia?" Pregunte finalmente.

**SAM**

"_¿Su qué?... Dijo ¿n-novia?, es decir, ¿Freddie me está pidiendo que sea su novia?"_ Me quedé sin palabras, fue como si de repente perdiera todas mis fuerzas.

**FREDDIE**

Se quedó callada sin mirarme. "Yo…" empezó. "Tu y yo…" Parecía nerviosa. "_Tal vez no fue tan buena idea después de todo_." Pensé y me aparte de ella.

**SAM**

Dejó de abrazarme y se dio meda vuelta. "Está bien Sam, entiendo, fue muy rápido, no quería incomodarte…" Dijo desanimado. "Freddie…" Lo llame bajo. "_Tenía miedo, un noviazgo con Freddie, ¿y si no funciona? no quiero que se aleje de mi como los otros."... "¡Atrévete...!"_ Recordé de pronto las palabras de Carly en el encierro. Me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda. "S-si…"

**FREDDIE**

"S-si quiero…" Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura… _"¡¿Dijo que si?!"_ Mi corazón se aceleró. _"No puedo creer que sea Sam quien provoque todas estas emociones en mí." _Voltee a verla, no dejó de abrazarme. "Es si, de ¿sí?" Pregunte estúpidamente. Sam alzó ambas cejas. "Sí, a menos que la academia de las palabras haya invertido el _si _por el _no_…" Se rio. Rodé mis ojos burlándome de mi mismo.

**SAM**

No recuerdo cuando me había sentido tan feliz, no podía dejar de sonreírle al ñoño, digo, a Freddie, creo que debería buscar a alguien más para molestar. "Oye Sam, ¿quieres, bailar?" Me sacó de mis pensamientos. Rodeó mi cintura y recargó su mejilla en mi cien. _"¡Juro que Freddie terminará matándome de un infarto! pero no cambiaria esta sensación por nada." _No pude más que cerrar mis ojos y seguir su ritmo. "No sé bailar…así." Dije avergonzada. "No te preocupes, es fácil, mamá me obligó a tomar un par de clases..." Tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre sus hombros. El calor subió a mis mejillas de inmediato. "¿Ah sí?" le pregunté para disimular. Bajó la mirada. "Si, en las clases para jubilados de su hospital…" Se puso como tomate. "¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya te imagino… ¡ja, ja, ja!"

**FREDDIE**

"_Sabía que ser burlaría de mí, pero no importa, se ve realmente linda."_ Me acerqué a ella para darle otro beso.

**SAM**

Nos volvimos a besar. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…

"AWWWWWW" se conmueven, Carly, Spencer y Gibby observando de incognitos tras el ventanal.

"Lo ven… ¡Se los dije!" Exclamó Gibby.

"¡SHHHHH! nos escucharan." Lo regaña Carly.

"¡Pero qué final tan feliz!" Lloriquea Spencer.

"No creo que sea un final después de todo…" Levanta Carly una ceja mientras siguen observando a la nueva pareja bailar.

En el siguiente shot… _**"Aprendiendo ¿Cosas de novios?"**_

_**GRACIAS POR TERMINAR DE LEER, ¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON GUSTO!**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!**_

_**NUBEROJIZ **_


End file.
